Un Sueño Navideño para Naruto y Sakura
by Dknight27
Summary: Naruto y Sakura se les encomienda una misión antes de Navidad que provocará que se alejaren de Konoha, pasando esos días juntos y lleguen a casa hasta la noche de Navidad por llevar un pequeño tesoro de un reino distante. Sin embargo en la Víspera de Navidad, un hecho extraño provacará que le los dos shinobis le den una mirada al futuro. NaruSaku. One-shot


Un Sueño Navideño para Naruto y Sakura

Una misión más fue encomendada a Naruto Uzumaki, afortunadamente esta era una fácil categoría C. Recorría la aldea en camino a la Torre Hokage para recibir los detalles de su próximo viaje y en eso pensó en como el tiempo había pasado. Ya hacía un par de semanas de su enfrentamiento con Sasuke donde vio de nuevo al sujeto enmascarado que se llamaba a si mismo Madara junto con Zetsu. La aldea estaba recuperada en gran medida del brutal ataque de Pain que él pudo detener y lo volvió en héroe y ser reconocido por toda Konoha.

Sin embargo, una gran duda seguía afectando al rubio jinchūriki y aquella interrogante provenía de su corazón. Todo se debía a la kunoichi que hacía latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal y amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, Sakura Haruno. Ella confesó sus sentimientos en el País del Acero, pero mintió en sus palabras. Él podía sobrellevarlo día a día aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo y cuando estaba a solas sus dudas crecían.

_-Sakura-chan…siempre quise oírte decir que me amabas, pero sé que te mentiste a ti misma en ese instante. Hubo una parte en que sentí en que no lo hacías y eso me hacer dudar. Todavía te amo con todo mi ser y aunque me tome mucho tiempo me esforzaré porque me ames de mí-_conforme caminaba vio la casa de la familia Hyuga y recordó las palabras de la heredera de esa familia cuando lucho con Pain

_-Perdóname Hinata, fuiste muy valiente esa vez, sin embargo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos porque alguien más que ya tiene mi corazón-_terminó el rubio mirando el cielo.

…

Ese mismo cielo claro lo observaba una chica de cabellos rosados quien se dirigía también a la torre del Hokage. Sakura en ese momento debatía en su interior sobre Naruto y Sasuke:

_-Naruto, creo que tuviste razón. Todavía siento algo por Sasuke-kun, aún no lo he superado. Sin embargo estoy clara en algo, mi opinión de ti ha cambiado completamente. No es la misma que cuando éramos niños y mis sentimientos no son iguales. No sé lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él, cuando Naruto está en problema o herido no es lo mismo que con los demás… Puede ser que lo golpee a veces, pero se lo merece por Baka-suspiró la chica-Naruto, ojala que pueda resolver esta duda que tengo porque no volver a herirte como ese día en el País del Acero, ya eres alguien muy valioso para mí._

La kunoichi subió por las escaleras de un lado del edificio manteniendo en sus pensamientos al chico Uzumaki y conforme ascendía notaba la decoración navideña en el edificio de la Hokage y más arriba las demás casas aldea que estaba con luces propias de la temporada. La kunoichi no se sorprendió ya que faltaban 2 días para Navidad.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Lady Tsunade, pudo ver que Naruto se acercaba del otro lado del pasillo, por lo que agacho la cabeza conforme avanzaba para ocultar un ligero sonrojo en su níveo rostro. Lo que Sakura no notó fue que el rubio hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la cercanía chocando y provocando que ambos casi se cayeran. Afortunadamente el rubio sujetó a la pelirrosa para recuperar el equilibrio de ambos.

-Perdón, no vi por donde-dijeron los dos ninjas al mismo tiempo. Al verse, sus rostros se pusieron rojos aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta para suerte de cada uno.

-Discúlpame, Sakura-chan. No vi por donde iba-dijo el shinobi rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Cálmate, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba. Gracias por evitar mi caída-en eso se dio cuenta de algo-¿También te llamó Lady Tsunade para una misión?

-Sí, aunque no veo a Kakashi-sensei, el Capitán Yamato o Sai.

-Sí, puede ser que estén adentro. ¿Entramos?-Naruto asintió y Sakura movió la perilla.

Los dos jóvenes ingresaron para ver solo a la Hokage y a Shizune, quien tenía puesto un sombrero de Santa. Tsunade la miraba con un gesto de cansancio y poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Shizune… sé que es Navidad, pero no me pondré ningún traje de Santa Claus. Qué tal si dejamos el papeleo así por el momento y me dejas tomar mi bebida navideña.

-No, Lady Hokage. Quedan varios asuntos pendientes por resolver sobre la restauración de la aldea, papeleo, además ya llegaron Naruto y Sakura para su misión.

-Hola Shizune, Abuela Tsunade. No falta alguien más…como Kakashi-sensei o Sai.

-No, Naruto-justo antes de que la Hokage continuará el rubio la interrumpir.

-¿Y donde están, ahora? Pensé que la haríamos todo el equipo.

-Podrías dejarme hablar-dijo la Hokage en un casi grito que calmó para seguir-Kakashi se encuentra en una misión por su cuenta junto con Yamato regresarán mañana en la mañana. Mientras que Sai está solucionando los problemas surgidos con los ANBU de la Raíz luego de la muerte de Danzo. Ustedes son los únicos disponibles para esta misión ya que los otros están ocupados. La misión…

-¡SÍ! ¡Genial! Una misión con Sakura-chan y donde estaré al mando. No se preocupen yo me encargaré de patearle el trasero a cualquier ninja que nos pongan en el camino rápidamente-dijo el rubio para recibir un golpe estilo Haruno cortesía de Sakura para que se comportará.

-¡NARUTO, Baka! Deja que Lady Tsunade terminé de explicar la misión.

-_Es tan tierno, pero a veces puede ser demasiado estresante, molesto y tonto-_pensó Sakura_._

_-__**Bueno, sabemos que eso es normal con él, sin embargo aún así lo quieres igual-**_respondió la Inner Sakura como si estuviera molestándola por eso.

-Gracias Sakura por controlar a Naruto. La misión es categoría C consiste en transportar de Konoha al País de las Brisas esta caja-mostrando una caja pequeña de color negro-Esta contiene el Ópalo del Mañana. Es un objeto muy valioso para el Reino de Shihan, que se ubican en la frontera con entre el País del Fuego y el Viento; ese reino también es llamado el del reloj de arena. Supuestamente el brillo de la luna sobre el ópalo permite a quienes ven su resplandor, observar y estar en el futuro por un tiempo. Aunque sin un artículo y si no están preparados no lo recordarán, sería como un sueño o una ilusión. Además el ópalo forma parte de los Tesoros del Tiempo que en un lugar exacto, según los relatos, permite viajar en el tiempo.

Ante las reacciones de asombro de Naruto y Sakura, la Hokage se río y les dijo:

-Vamos, no sean tan ilusos. Seguro son simples cuentos o leyendas locales, no podemos creer en todo eso. Ahora es un objeto de gran importancia para ellos por lo que deben protegerlo y que no le pase nada. Salen hoy en la tarde y verán a dos representantes del palacio en la entrada de allí. No fallen.

-Lady Tsunade-preguntó Sakura-el país de las Brisas no está casi día y medio de distancia de Konaha. Además de que lo más seguro es que estará nevando en esa región.

-No, está a un día de distancia Y sí salen a tiempo podrán llegar pasado mañana sin problemas esquivando cualquier nevada.

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron esta vez Naruto y Sakura, sin embargo respondió la pelirrosa para decirle a la Hokage:

-Pero mañana es Noche Buena y Navidad en dos días. Yo quería pasarlo con mi familia y creo que Naruto también lo quería pasar aquí en Konoha. ¿No se puede hacer la misión luego de Navidad?

-Lo siento chicos, recalcaron la importancia de que llegara lo antes posible, incluso pagaron el triple de lo normal más su estadía en un hotel en la ruta y en el País de las Brisas. Los representantes estarán en la gran entrada de la ciudad en la mañana de Navidad-dijo ahora más calmada y con un semblante tranquilo-si salen rápido de allí podrán llegar antes del atardecer a Konoha.

-Está bien, Lady Tsunade-dijo Sakura con resignación y tristeza ya que sería la primera Navidad que pasaría lejos de sus padres y amigos, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Naruto.

-_Sakura-chan está triste, creo que sé de algo que podría alegrarla en la misión._

-Bueno eso es todo pueden retirarse. Los veré en una hora y media en la entrada de la aldea para darles el mapa y el ópalo.

…

Naruto estaba en su apartamento preparando su equipaje para la misión, guardando kunais que podía ocupar en la misión junto con algunas provisiones y equipo médico por si los necesitaba; además de arreglar un poco su apartamento.

Antes de salir fue al pequeño árbol de Navidad que tenía en una mesa cerca de la cocina donde tenía unos regalos para sus amigos más cercanos: Kakashi-sensei, el Capitán Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura, por decir algunos. Junto a ese árbol en un estante tenía una foto de su padre el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Después de descubrir la verdad en la invasión a Konoha de Pain pudo encontrar en los archivos de la aldea una foto de él y desde entonces la guardo en su casa en un retrato mediano. Antes de salir en su misión la miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Bueno será la primera vez que lo diga: ¡Feliz Navidad papá! Espero que estés bien en el cielo. Perdón por el golpe, quiero que sepas que descubrir que eras mi padre… fue uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido. Nunca pude haber pedido uno mejor y espero enorgullecerte. Ojala descubra quien fue mi madre. Hasta luego, papá-respondió Naruto con una lágrima bajando por su ojo.

En eso recordó del gesto triste de su kunoichi favorita en la oficina de la Hokage y se acercó al árbol por un regalo envuelto en papel rosa con un lazo rojo.

-No sé si le gustará mucho, pero espero sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa a Sakura-chan.

…

Naruto llegó a la entrada de la aldea para ver a la Hokage conversando con Shizune y Sakura contra la pared con la mirada en el suelo deslizando el pie de un lado a otro; el rubio sabía que estaba triste y confiaba que su regalo la ayudará.

-Ya llegue, dattebayo.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto-respondió la Hokage y eso hizo volver en sí a Sakura.

-Lo siento, Abuela Tsunade. Bueno vamos a partir, si me puedes dar el ópalo…-dijo el jinchūriki estirando el brazo acercando a la Hokage dando brincos con un solo pie para que ella pasara de largo y Naruto sorprendido cayó al suelo.

-Sakura, como mi alumna sé que eres lo suficientemente responsable para confiarte esto-dándole una caja del tamaño de la mano de la kunoichi y el mapa

-Nada más no abran la caja, fue una recomendación de ellos. Suerte…Naruto podrás descansar cuando vuelvas a la aldea, levántate de una vez del suelo-termino diciendo la Hokage. Luego de que el rubio se parará, ambos shinobis salieron de Konoha con rumbo a su nuevo destino.

…

El viaje camino al hotel cercano al País de las Brisas fue silencioso, Naruto trató de entablar una conversación con Sakura aunque ella sólo respondía con frases cortas como "Sí", "Está bien". Naruto continuaba viendo ese semblante entristecido de la pelirrosa conociendo en parte la razón. Por pasar tanto tiempo con ella conocía que Sakura amaba la Navidad porque era en esas fechas cuando podía pasar tiempo con sus padres, quienes por su labor como ninja médico, no veía mucho.

Por su parte, la kunoichi recordaba lo que les dijo a sus padres cuando les explico que no podría pasar la Noche Buena y la Navidad con ellos.

**Flashback**

_-Sakura, hija ¿Cómo es que tienes que partir a una misión?-preguntó Mebuki Haruno a su hija cuando empacaba sus equipos._

_-Fue una misión de último momento y sólo estábamos disponibles Naruto y yo. Prometo llegar antes de que se acabe Navidad-respondió Sakura con confianza aunque sabía que sería difícil._

_-Lo más seguro es que se puede arreglar, iré ahora mismo con la Hokage para decirle-dijo más seria la madre de la kunoichi._

_-Mebuki, no funcionará-dijo Kizashi quien ingreso a la habitación-Tsunade-sama seguro intentó todo lo posible para evitarlo, además si vas a discutir con la Hokage puede ser que ella te dé de regalo una paliza navideña jaja-respondió el padre molestando a su esposa._

_-Mi botoncito de cerezo-dijo Kizashi a Sakura y le dio el abrigo que llevó cuando fue al País del Acero-Toma, te mantendrá caliente y no pescarás un resfriado. Sólo apresúrate a llegar para la cena navideña o tu madre explotará como volcán._

_-¡KIZASHI!-le respondió Mebuki al hombre del cabello rosado oscuro, quien movía los brazos como intentando calmar a su esposa, lo cual hizo reír entre dientes un poco a Sakura._

_-Está bien-tosió para agregar en un tono más tranquilo-Cuídate mucho Sakura y si quieres puedes traer a tu amigo a la cena, será un placer conocerlo en persona, además de que pasará contigo gran parte de Navidad-dejando a su hija algo sorprendida._

**Fin del Flashback**

…

-_Le preguntaré cuando vengamos de regreso, tal vez tenga algún plan o no querrá ir si sigue herido por eso-_pensó Sakura sin darse cuenta que llegaron al hotel donde pasarían la noche para partir al día siguiente al País de la Brisas

-Sakura-chan, iré a ver lo de las reservaciones para poder descansar un poco.

-Está bien, Naruto.

-Por cierto-¿Aquella cosa no le paso nada?-Susurrándole al oído de la pelirrosa con tono como si supusiera que lo hubiera dañado.

-Está perfecto, no iba a dejar que el objetivo de nuestra misión le pasará nada. Crees que dejaría ver la cara de mi maestra, no soy para nada descuidada-respondió Sakura algo molesta, lo cual en vez de sorprender al chico lo hizo reírse entre dientes

-Ok, jejeje. Me alegro, además por fin dijiste más de tres palabras en todo el viaje y recuperaste tu forma de ser.

Sakura abrió los ojos por completo ante las palabras del rubio quien se alejo para hablar con el encargado y pensaba sorprendida

-_Estuviste prestando atención todo el viaje hasta acá para asegurarte que estuviera bien-_ahora con una sonrisa vio donde estaba el rubio-_ Naruto, siempre has sido muy especial conmigo. Gracias_

…

La noche fue tranquila, no nevó aunque sí hizo mucho frío. Ambos jóvenes descasaron en unas habitaciones pequeñas que estaban separadas por el pasillo para continuar al día siguiente la misión. Durante la noche, el jinchūriki del Kyuubi mientras veía el techo tratando de dormir, pensó en como alegrar un poco en la Víspera de Navidad a Sakura y decidió buscar algo en el País de las Brisas para agregarle a su regalo; entonces recordó algo que le gustaría bastante a su kunoichi favorita.

La parte final del viaje al País de las Brisas fue tranquilo, a diferencia del día anterior los dos shinobis conversaron por todo el trayecto que les faltaba sobre todo: Sus amigos, viejas misiones con Kakashi-sensei y cosas triviales que en ese sentido surgían. Sakura y Naruto se divirtieron incluso a la pelirrosa estuvo alegre todo el camino y al ver una gran puerta verde con grandes pilares donde estaba un emblema, el cual representaba al señor feudal de ese territorio. Al darse cuenta que llegaron al País de las Brisas, los dos se apuraron en entrar a la pueblo.

Conforme avanzaban en el pueblo, Naruto veía en todas direcciones como si buscará algo y Sakura lo veía extrañado; hasta llegar a un hotel estilo japonés con varias plantas. Cuando Sakura iba a entrar, Naruto la detuvo un segundo y le dijo:

-Sakura-chan, voy a recorrer el lugar ya que nunca he estado aquí, dattebayo. ¿No hay problema si te veo en la noche en el hotel?-le preguntó Naruto a la pelirrosa quien continuaba extrañada por la actitud de él.

- Claro… no hay problema. Asegúrate nada más que no llegar muy tarde porque creo que nevará.

-Está bien, te veo después-dijo con una de sus habituales sonrisas antes de desaparecer.

-_Ahora a buscar ese regalo para Sakura-chan aunque…creo que será difícil en un lugar tan grande._

…

En una habitación de madera con una sala con tres sofás grandes, una chimenea y una mesita al frente se hallaba el ópalo allí estaba Sakura. No había ido al descansar al cuarto, el cual tendría que compartir con Naruto ya que solo había un dormitorio aunque con dos camas por suerte. La kunoichi se quedo viendo por una de las ventanas de la sala a la luna llena.

_-_Ya anocheció y Naruto no ha llegado-dijo Sakura y notando que estaba empezando a nevar se preocupó más

-Espero que ese Baka no se haya perdido en medio de la ciudad porque está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero se enferme-dijo con un tono de preocupación sincero.

En eso sonó un golpe en la puerta de la habitación del hotel y la pelirrosa se apresuró para abrir. Cuando abrió, encontró a Naruto temblando de frío con una caja en su mano y el equipo que trajo para la misión. El rubio se fue tan rápido cuando llegaron que olvido guardar sus cosas en la habitación

-Hola Sakuuuuraaaa-chaaaan. Ds…Disculpa que llegará tarde…te traje algo-le dijo Naruto entrecortado por el frío.

-Naruto Baka, entra ahora mismo-le dijo la kunoichi jalando rápido al sofá más grande.

Una vez dentro Sakura le puso una manta encima y le trajo un vaso con chocolate caliente para sentarse al lado de él.

-¿¡Qué estabas pensando!? No guardaste tus cosas y casi te congelas a fuera. Me tenías muy preocupada que…-en eso Sakura se sonrojó al decirle eso, pero un estornudo de Naruto la hizo volver en sí.

-Tranquilo ya te calentarás por el fuego. Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas-dijo con un tono dulce ayudándole a quitarse su mochila para que se relajará en el sillón

-Gracias Sakura-chan.

-¿Podrías decirme una cosa, Naruto?

-Claro

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido cuando llegamos?

-Ahh, es que como sé que estabas triste porque ibas a pasar Navidad sin tus padres y los demás quise darte algo para alegrarte un poco-entonces abrió la caja que traía donde había un bol con anmitsu.

-¡Anmitsu!, cómo supiste que es mi favorito-dijo sorprendida Sakura a lo que el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza sonando seguro aunque estaba nervioso

-Hemos ido a tantas misiones y me di cuenta que siempre que parábamos para comer, veías el menú y cuando pedías un postre era el mismo y se te notaba en la caaraa Achuuu-dijo Naruto quien intentó aguantar el estornudo lo más que pudo, pero no soporto .

-Salud-dijo Sakura prestándole su pañuelo que tenía en su mochila

-Y Naruto, muchas gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco demasiado.

-De nada, además quería darte algo extra junto con eso-se agachó y sacó de su mochila el regalo de Sakura-Sé que faltan unas horas, pero quería darte mi regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad, Sakura-chan!

Naruto se preocupó porque Sakura no reaccionó de inmediato, más bien pensó que estaba llorando porque vio sus ojos algo húmedos.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

_-Naruto, siempre buscas mi felicidad y que este bien, sin preocuparte por ti. Eres un alguien único, prometo ayudarte a ser tan feliz como tú tratas conmigo y sanar la herida que te hice cause, la cual lamento nunca fue mi intensión. Pero hoy no es el día para discutirlo…_-pensó Sakura mientras un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Alzó la mirada y lo vio al rubio con una sonrisa que a él le gustaban diciéndole:

-Naruto, muchas gracias-dejando escapar un par de lágrimas más y recibió el regalo de Naruto quien suspiro de alivio.

-Sakura, no estás triste ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, estoy muy feliz por pasar la Navidad contigo. Aunque no traje tu regalo, discúlpame.

-No hay cuidado. ¡Qué tal si abrimos la caja de la misión! No creo que salga Iruka-sensei como en los exámenes chunnin jeje-dijo Naruto bromeando un poco.

Rápidamente se acercó y apenas pudo mover un poco la tapa de caja descubriendo el ópalo porque escuchó a Sakura diciéndole con fuerza que no, al darse vuelta para explicarle vio como Sakura se acercó y lo abrazaba tiernamente, no como en el País del Acero o luego de la batalla con Pain. Este era más tierno y dulce, la cabeza de Sakura estaba sobre el hombro del rubio y su mano derecha en la mejilla de él. Luego él le devolvió el abrazo a la kunoichi.

-Feliz Navidad, Naruto-le dijo suavemente la pelirrosa en el oído.

En eso, los dos shinobis notaron un fuerte brillo que surgía en la habitación, los dos rompieron el abrazo para ver que provenía de la mesa y la sorpresa fue que el origen de dicho resplandor era de la caja donde el ópalo recibía la luz de luna.

-Sakura-chan… creo esa historia si era cierta-respondió Naruto.

La kunoichi no respondió ni pudo intentar acercarse para tapar la caja porque a los dos los invadió un gran cansancio, sentían como sus parpados les pesaban demasiado, así que sin darse cuenta los dos cayeron dormidos en el sofá sin saber que ahora verían el poder del Ópalo del Mañana.

…

Sakura se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía el cansancio normal cuando se levantaba aunque no deseaba abrir aún los ojos. No escucha ningún ruido solo una ligera respiración. Sentía una agradable sensación de seguridad como si un brazo la cubriera y descansará tranquilamente en su hombro; además de una calidez por estar bajo una cobija caliente en una cama suave como de lo que fuera que su brazo estaba sujetando y su cabeza descansará.

Naruto descubrió que estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque con algo de sueño todavía. Sentía que estaba acostado en una cama con unas almohadas cómodas aunque lo último que recordaba era estar en la sala de la habitación del hotel. En eso notó que tenía un ligero peso y algo como un brazo sobre su pecho y a su costado derecho podía percibir algo tibio que estaba envolviendo con su brazo.

En eso abrieron los ojos…

No hay que decir que los ojos de ambos estaban completamente abiertos como platos ante la situación. Naruto y Sakura estaban en una cama matrimonial juntos, Sakura estaba de lado con su cabeza cerca del cuello de Naruto y su brazo izquierdo sobre el torso del jinchūriki, parecía que estaba acurrucada al lado de él. Por otro lado, Naruto vio como su brazo estaba en el hombro de la kunoichi pasando por detrás de la espalda de ella. Ambos se enrojecieron por un instante y se alejaron corriéndose cada lado, estaban sorprendidos y en eso Sakura explotó:

-¡NARUTO! Pervertido-lanzándole un par de almohadas al shinobi con fuerza haciendo que se cayera de la cama.

-Auch, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto quien se levantó del suelo-Pero si yo no hice nada, no sé como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo estar en el País de las Brisas cuando te di tu regalo.

Sakura comprendió y se puso de pie para darse cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, que Naruto no mentía porque era lo mismo que recordaba y lo otro era que él solo tenía puesto una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de pijama negros que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y se veía algo un poco diferente más maduro.

-_Naruto se ve como si tuviera en sus 30 años._

-_**Ohh… Naruto luce increíble.**_

-Está bien, pero te ves un poco más grande como un adulto-dijo Sakura confundida.

-Sí, igual tú. Te ves un poco más grande y…muy bonita-dijo eso último un poco bajo, luego desviando un poco la mirada lo cual hizo que Sakura bajará su mirada para verse.

Su cuerpo si era como el de una mujer mayor a 16 años, aunque se veía muy hermosa. Su cabello había crecido pasando la base del cuello, tenía puesto unos shorts blancos con espirales y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con líneas rosada en la parte baja de esta.

-Ok, sabemos que nos vemos mayores y creo que no es un genjutsu o notas algo con el Modo Sennin.

-No, además no reconozco este lugar. Revisa por la ventana y yo veré si encuentro algo en la habitación.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, al mirar por la ventana reconoció el lugar de inmediato. Era Konoha completamente reconstruida. El área donde estaba sabía que era uno de las áreas importantes de la aldea y la vista era increíble. Estaba nevando y por la decoración sabía que debía ser cerca o la víspera de Navidad

-Naruto, estamos en Konoha. Esto es cada vez más extraño. Naruto…

Sakura se volvió extrañada para encontrar a Naruto viendo una esquina de la habitación donde estaba colgado una capa naranja con la parte de abajo negra con unas letras que no podía descifrar. Él estaba quieto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Cuando Sakura vio por encima del hombro de Naruto lo entendió. Decía la capa: "Rokudaime Hokage" y al lado el sombrero. Si este era el futuro, Konoha estaba en buenas manos ya que quien fue el peor alumno de la Academia logró su sueño de volverse Hokage.

-Felicidades, Naruto-cuando el rubio vio la mano de Sakura en su hombro notó algo extraño.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Y ese anillo?-la pelirrosa vio sorprendida su mano para darse cuenta que Naruto tenía razón de que tenía una sortija dorada en su dedo anular y cuando bajo la mirada notó dijo algo en la mano del jinchūriki.

-Naruto, no tienes uno igual ...

Cuando Naruto escucho a Sakura estiró la mano y lo vio de un lado al otro comparándolos.

-No crees que sea…-dijo Naruto con una extraña mezcla de rareza y duda en su voz.

-No, no lo más seguro es que fue un premio o por un regalo que nos hayan hecho-completó Sakura la frase de Naruto porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Sí, sí no creo que sea eso-respondió Naruto estirando un poco el cuello de la camisa para respirar y Sakura tomo un gran respiro.

-Bueno, revisemos si hay algo en esos estantes para hacernos una idea de donde estamos, Sakura-chan. Tal vez es el futuro aunque debemos saber cuándo es o alguna forma de volver.

Los dos shinobis decidieron ponerse a revisar la alcoba aunque no prendieron la luz porque no querían sospechar mucho. Sakura se puso una chaqueta de pijama encima por el frío y cuando vio un estante al lado opuesto de la cama encontró una foto de ella con Naruto. Naruto tenía un kimono negro tradicional con una chaqueta del mismo color y ella tenía un kimono blanco tradicional usado por las novias cuando se van casar.

-_No lo creo, en verdad me casaré con Naruto. Aunque tal vez sea una coincidencia..._

La pelirrosa se quedo viendo por unos segundos el cuadro cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Se desvió para ver a Naruto, quien también oyó el ruido. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en posición de combate esperando ver quién o qué saldría por la puerta. El llavín de la puerta se movió suavemente de un lado a otro como si tuviera dificultad para abrir, hasta que por fin se abrió un poco.

Naruto y Sakura tragaron profundo al ver el movimiento de la puerta aunque se quedaron con confundidos con quien estaba allí. Era una niña de mucho unos 2 años con unos lindos ojos azules del mismo tono que los de Naruto y un rostro algo parecido al de Sakura, aunque el rasgo más llamativo de ella era su cabello rojo intenso que llegaba hasta sus hombros. La pequeña tenía un vestido de pijama rosado claro y cargaba en sus manos un conejo blanco de peluche con fuerza como si tuviera… ¿miedo?

-¡Mami!-la pequeña corrió donde estaba Sakura quien estaba completamente asombrada cuando la niña se sujetó de sus piernas y la miró con esos grandes ojos azules -¿puebo dormir con ustedes? Tufe una pesadilla fea.

Naruto y Sakura no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo cuidar a una niña que los confundía con sus padres. Naruto hacía gestos diciendole que no sabía nada preguntándole a Sakura si tenía algún plan. Movió una mano diciéndole "maso menos". Entonces la kunoichi alzó a la pelirroja y le preguntó:

-¿Segura que no me confundes con alguien más?-a lo cual la niña asintió con la cabeza decidida y dijo:

-Sí, mamá y allá esta papá-señalando a donde estaba Naruto quien quedo pálido-Porfa-completo la pequeña con la dificultad de hablar normal de una niña de edad.

-_Habrá que seguirle la corriente a la pequeña. Sin embargo esa mirada es idéntica a la de Naruto-_pensaba Sakura mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con la pequeña puesta en su regazo quien la estaba abrazando.

-Dejaré dormir aquí con nosotros, te parece bien-le dijo Sakura a lo que asintió la pequeña con una sonrisa pequeña algo tímida acercando su conejito.

-¿Cómo se llama tu conejo, dattebayo?

-No lo recuerdas, papa…se llama Jiri.

Naruto se reía un poco entre dientes sentándose al lado de Sakura teniendo una idea de quien fue la inspiración del nombre. Decidió jugar un poco con la niñita y el peluche para alegrarla un poco ya que estaba algo asustada de lo que soñó. Al ver a la pelirroja reírse notó como tenía cierto parecido a Sakura.

-_Quizás si pueda ser…-_ese pensamiento se detuvo cuando vieron a alguien en la puerta de un niño.

-¡AHH!-dijeron los dos shinobis sorprendidos al ver el niño que estaba en la puerta.

Si la pelirroja podía tener cierto parecido con ambos, el niño de la puerta en definitiva debía estar relacionado con Naruto. Era casi una copia de él, el cabello rubio alborotado y en picos, el mismo tono de piel, la cara bastante parecida aunque sin las marcas que del jinchūriki y sus ojos no eran iguales que la pelirroja sino un azul verdoso. Tenía una camisa de botones celeste con unos pantalones largos del mismo color y una expresión de seriedad y calma, inusual en muchas ocasiones en Naruto.

-_Ok, ese sí es hijo de Naruto. Es igual a él ¿No será que estamos en una ilusión?_ –pensó Sakura.

-_Se parece a mucho a mi papá-_cerró los ojos concentrándose para detectar si había algo inusual, pero de nuevo nada.

_-_¡Tsubasa-niichan!-gritó la pequeña que estaban con Sakura.

-¿Nii-chan? ¿Son hermanos?-agregó Sakura mientras el niño se acercó para hablar con su hermana.

-Mamá claro que somos hermanso, están muy raros hoy. Rin, me extraño no verte en tu cuarto y pensé que vendrías con papá y mamá ¿Mismo sueño?

-Sí, nii-chan. Por suerfte estoy con mami y papi.

-Tsubasa, verdad-dijo Naruto a lo que su "hijo" lo vio extrañado-¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Rin me ha dicho que ha tenido pesadillas y se despierta en medio de la noche asustada. Paso por su cuarto en la noche para asegurarme que esté bien-dijo con mucha calma y serenidad con un estilo muy de Sakura sin sus explosiones.

-Eres un buen hermano y un gran niño de 6 años, Tsubasa-le dijo Naruto al niño poniendo su mano en su cabeza recordando que eso mismo hizo su padre cuando lo vio aquella vez.

-En verdad, están raros porque mañana es Navidad. Tengo 5 años-Sakura le dio un ligero golpe con el brazo porque lo menos que querían era crear una confusión que los delatará.

-¡Tsubasa nii-chan es mejor!-dijo la pequeña Rin alzando las manos para recibir una sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y viniste aquí aparte de cuidar a tu hermana?-preguntó Sakura.

-Buenoo…-dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la misma forma que el Uzumaki-digamos que había unos ruidos extraños fuera de mi cuarto y luego un grito de una mujer que no sé porque se me parecido al tuyo mamá. No pude dormir y bueno…es posible quedarme con usted sólo por hoy.

La pelirrosa miró al techo algo avergonzada del gritó que dio cuando descubrió estar abrazando a Naruto haya asustado al niño. Entonces decidió dejarlo dormir en su cuarto ya que les ayudó con los nombres y saber al menos que estaban en la Víspera de Navidad.

Para calma de los dos viajeros en el tiempo, Naruto se acomodó en el lado derecho con Tsubasa al lado y Sakura en el otro extremo con Rin, quedando los niños en el centro.

-¿Podrían contarnos una historia para dormir?-dijo Tsubasa.

-Sí, mami, papi historia-agregó una enérgica pelirroja.

-Bueno…Sakura-chan que tal si tú se las cuentas, sabes que tú eres la más brillante y seguro que sabrás alguna buena.

-Más bien, papá-dijo Tsubasa viendo al Hokage de ese tiempo-Te tocaba a ti, le dijiste a mamá en la mañana que lo harías de aquí hasta año nuevo porque tenías papeleo que hacer.

Sakura le agradecía en sus adentro bastante a Tsubasa, quien ella lo veía como una versión tranquila de Naruto, mientras que Rin era una dulzura. Por su parte Naruto dudaba sobre que contarles ya que no tenía idea de que les podría gustar a ellos. En eso escucharon unos ruidos en el pasillo y no sabían si eran dos voces muy parecidas o una misma voz ya que no oían bien lo que hablan hasta que escucharon cerca de la puerta

-No creo que estén allí…Si no están en el cuarto de Tsubasa ni el de Rini seguro están…Ok, me toca tocar la puerta.

La voz se detuvo y se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta a lo que Naruto dijo "Adelante". La puerta se habría hasta la mitad para revelar la cabecita de una niña mayor que Tsubasa de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Podemos quedarnos con ustedes. Es que no tenemos mucho sueño y ya casi es la mañana de navidad-Naruto y Sakura quedaron extrañados y se preguntaron el uno al otro en voz alta sin importar las sospechas que pudieran levantar.

-¿"Podemos"?

La puerta se abrió por completo y las caras de asombro de Naruto y Sakura eran invaluables. Naruto estaba con la boca abierta y Sakura bastante sorprendida aunque quería mantener la compostura. Y es que la sorpresa fue mayor que conocer a Tsubasa y Rin. En el marco de la puerta están dos niñas con el mismo tono níveo de piel y color de ojos que Rin, un cabello más largo que seguramente llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con el mismo estilo acomodado a un lado izquierdo y sus rostros eran reflejos uno del otro. Se podía distinguir las dos por una diferencia, el color de cabello. La de la izquierda era rubia con un par de mechones rosados, mientras que la otra era al revés cabello rosado con un par de mechones rubios.

-Hola mamá…hola papá… ¿Por qué esas caras tan chistosas?... Es como si fuera la primera vez que nos ven-dijeron ambas gemelas complementándose una a la otra siendo la primera en hablar la rubia y luego la pelirrosa.

-No sé extrañen hasta mamá está actuando raro y eso ya es mucho-dijo Tsubasa a lo que ambas niñas se subieron a la cama en la parte de inferior de la cama.

-Bueno por si no lo recuerdan les daré un recordatorio-dijo la pelirrosa-Yo soy Megumi

-Y yo soy Kushina-respondió la rubia- ¿Y la pequeña Rini está bien y lista para Navidad?

-Sí, Kushina-neechan. Papi iba contar un cuento.

-Genial, ¿Qué tal si nos cuentan la historia sobre ustedes, como cuando se hicieron novios?-preguntó Kushina dejando a sus "padres" dejando a Naruto como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago y luego tosiendo fuertemente, por su parte Sakura estaba como una fresas pensando una idea de cómo salirse de esa.

-Mejor-dijo apurada Sakura a las gemelas-Acomódense aquí arriba y duérmanse para que abran sus regalos en Navidad.

-Está bien, pero nos deben de contar un cuento ¿verdad?-dijo Megumi quien no olvidaba lo del cuento a lo cual asintió todos sus hermanos.

-Ok, pero que tal otra historia-dijo Naruto más entusiasmado buscando cambiar un tema que ni el mismo sabía-¿Sakura-chan?

La kunoichi pensaba en una idea, mientras los niños se movían acomodándose en la cama de sus padres deseos de cuento antes de dormir y abrir sus presentes. Al final, ambos "padres" quedaron en cada extremo de la cama, las gemelas ahora estaban al lado de ellos: Megumi con Sakura y Kushina con Naruto. Tsubasa estaba junto a Kushina y la pequeña Rin en el centro. Ante el silencio de sus padres, Kushina se levantó y propuso algo:

-¿Qué tal si nos cuentan entonces una de sus batallas como cuando salvaron a la Princesa en el País de las Nieves?-a lo cual la pequeña Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, a Rini le gusta mi idea. Además es una de nuestras favoritas no es así Megumi.

-Sí, ves papá tus hijas siempre te sacan de apuros-dijo la niña alzando la cabeza-¿Ahora nos las pueden contar, por favor?-Naruto suspiro de alivio y se acercó un toque a Tsubasa y le preguntó lo suficientemente suave para que no lo oyerán:

-¿Siempre son así ellas?- a lo que asintió su hijo como si fuera

-Sí, aunque por lo menos no están tan hiperactivas como otras veces.

Al final, Naruto contó la historia sobre esa misión y Sakura agregaba algún comentario cuando se le olvidaba o trababa en una parte. Cuando llegaron al momento del rasengan de los 7 colores ya los 4 niños estaban dormidos.

-Bueno, parece que funcionó y se durmieron todos-dijo Sakura mientras cubría mejor con la cobija a Megumi y Rin, mientras que Naruto les acomodaba la almohada a los otros dos.

-Son muy agradables y tiernos los cuatros. Siendo sinceros ¿Crees que sean…?

-Tienen mucho parecido con nosotros, puede ser que sí y ojalá. Me encariñe con ellos.

-Sí, yo igual. Pero eso significa que nosotros nos casamos,¿ no te molesta?

-Claro que no-dijo bostezado-te parece si lo mejor en discutimos en la mañana. Debemos encontrar la forma de cómo volver a nuestro tiempo después de todo.

-Está bien-luego de un bostezo Naruto agregó-Además es la mañana de Navidad y me gustaría conocerlos más. Buenas noches Sakura-chan.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-luego los dos rápidamente se quedaron dormidos.

…

Al despertarse, Sakura Haruno noto que estaba en la habitación del hotel en el mismo sofá de la noche anterior y había usado el hombro de Naruto como almohada mientras que la cabeza del rubio estaba sobre la de ella. Ella se acomodó y movió gentilmente a Naruto para despertarlo.

-Naruto, arriba necesitamos entregar la caja- luego el rubio estiró los brazos soltando un gran bostezo para darse cuenta donde estaba.

-Hola Sakura-chan. Qué raro tuve un sueño bastante extraño incluso creo que estabas allí, no me malinterpretes

-Ahora que lo dices…creo que yo también soñé algo raro y también estabas allí. Recuerdo sólo que los dos estábamos en una habitación o casa en Konoha, estaba nevando y unos niños.

-Sí, eso también lo recuerdo. Los nombres se me confundían creo que eran como Tsubasa, Rini o Jiri.

-Exacto además creo que había una Kushi y Meg aunque no ahora me cuesta recordar-dijo Sakura en eso vio la hora que era-Naruto debemos apresurarnos toma la caja con cuidado y corramos para terminar la misión.

-A la orden, dattebayo

Los dos shinobis recogieron sus cosas de la habitación, lo cual no era mucho ya que sólo Sakura había sacado sus pocas cosas y los dos habían dormidos buena parte de la noche. Los dos seguían dándole vueltas a sus cabezas tratando de recordar el sueño, pero sé les venía a la mente pequeños detalles, imágenes borrosas y un extraño sentimiento hacia el otro. La kunoichi vio el regalo de Naruto en la mesa y lo guardo en su bolsa para abrirlo después.

-Vamos Naruto que ya es tarde. Recuerda ponerte el abrigo luego que anoche casi te congelas.

-Está bien, además mira tenemos una blanca Navidad-dijo Naruto cuando se ponía su mochila.

-Sí, eso es una de las cosas buenas que tuvo esta misión además de tu compañía, Naruto-respondió Sakura.

Los dos shinobis salieron a máxima velocidad de vuelta a la gran puerta de la entrada donde vieron dos sujetos descansando contra la pared. Los dos eran altos con la piel bronceada, tenían puestas unas botas negras, un traje verde con chaleco gris y una capa del mismo color. Cuando vieron a los ninjas de Konoha se acercaron a ellos y les preguntaron.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno?

-Sí, señor-dijeron los dos y luego respondió el otro hombre.

-Somos los enviados del reino de Shihan, yo soy Raku y él es Shun. Su Hokage nos dijo que los esperamos aquí y les mostráramos esto-dijo sacando un pergamino el cual adentro tenía la descripción de la misión, el sello de la aldea y la firma de Tsunade- para comprobar que somos nosotros. Lamentamos los inconvenientes que hayan tenido al traer en esta fecha, ahora si nos pueden dar el Ópalo se los agradeceríamos porque creo que esperan volver pronto a su aldea.

-Sí, aquí tiene-dijo el rubio dándole a Raku la caja con el Ópalo.

-Muchas gracias, espero que no lo hayan abierto. Ayer hubo luna llena y no sé si les contaron sobre la leyenda de esto-les preguntó Shun a ambos shinobis de Konoha, quienes se miraron por un segundo como si hubieran descifrado algo aunque después movieron la cabeza diciéndose el uno al otro "no creo"

-Si nos lo dijeron, aunque solo son historias. Además ver el futuro algo imposible.

-Si tú lo crees-respondió Raku con un tono algo misterioso y luego agregó Shun.

-Bueno creo que no los distraemos más. Si se van por ese sendero los guiará por un atajo para llegar más rápido a su aldea. Nos despedimos y esperamos vernos otra vez-cuando se dieron vuelta para decirles a los jóvenes ninjas "¡Feliz Navidad!" y desaparecer.

-Parece que llegarás a casa para Navidad, Sakura-chan.

-Sí, por cierto guarde el Anmitsu en mi mochila para comerlo en la aldea y quiero abrir lo que me diste ahora que es la mañana de Navidad-la pelirrosa saco el obsequio de Naruto para encontrarse un par de nuevos guantes de combate con el símbolo de su familia y un collar con la forma de una flor de cerezo.

-¡Naruto! Son hermosos, te lo agradezco bastante, los guantes que tenía ya estaban gastado y el collar es precioso. Me ayudas a ponerme-dijo Sakura mientras que Naruto le ayudaba a ponérselo.

-¿Te queda bien?

-Perfecto, por cierto-dijo con un poco de timidez- mis padres te invitaron para la cena de Navidad por la misión que tuvimos. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro que sí, dattebayo.

-Entonces vamos rápido a casa y allí te daré tu regalo el cual te lo debo de anoche-dijo Sakura y los dos se fueron camino a casa no pensando en lo que había pasado allí ni en el pasado, sin saber que desde lo alto de un muro Shun y Raku los vigilaban.

-Sí abrieron la caja aunque no sé acuerdan de lo que vieron-dijo Shun

-Eso es normal, aunque me gustaría saber que fue lo que vieron-respondió Raku

-Yo igual, a veces cuando dos personas están juntas tienen una visión del futuro donde están los dos y es más difícil recordarlo.

-Sí, ahora hay que llevar esto a casa. Parece que el otro año llegará una tormenta a nuestro reino y debemos estar listos para protegerla de esa amenaza que llegará de improviso.

-Lo sé, sin embargo tal vez sea el inicio de una gran aventura y tengo el presentimiento que nuestros dos amigos estarán involucrados.

…

**Esta es mi historia navideña algo atrasada de Naruto. Disculpen el retraso que tuve para mis historias ya que las clases me complicaron el trabajo. Aquí les traigo a 4 de mis propios personajes favoritos que he creado: Rin, Tsubasa, Kushina y Megumi. Espero que les haya gustado en especial la parte del vistazo al futuro. Deje algunos asuntos inconclusos como la relación de Naruto y Sakura tras la confesión en el País del Acero ya que esto historia sirve también como una anticipo para una fic del próximo año llamado "Pasado, presente y futuro shinobi" que pensado desde hace un buen tiempo.. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas. Bueno nos vemos pronto y les deseo que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año 2013.**


End file.
